Unexpected Truths
by SilverSkitty
Summary: It's late one night,and Ian is thinking about his tournament loss. And who to show up unexpectedly but his victorious opponent? KevinxIan. Oneshot.


Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade,because if I did,tyhere would be a hell lot more shonen-ai and yaoi.

Author's Note:I invented KevinxIan. IT'S PATENTED PEOPLE,SO DON'T GO CLAIMING IT WAS YOU IDEA!

Thank You,we can get on with the story now.

The lights of the hallway,now dimmed due to the hour of night,shone upon a small,lavender-haired boy on a wooden bench,clutching the pieces of his broken beyblade.

The memory of the terrible loss was still clear in his mind.

A green-haired 12-year old snickered at him. "Let's face it Ian,no matter how many times you even think to beat the White Tigers,you never will!". He made a punching motion in the air. "Get him,Galmon!".

An explosion followed. A small purple beyblade was then the only one left spinning. All that was left of Ian's were several broken shards. Tears filled his eyes. He let his bitbeast down,his team,but most of all himself.

He kept his fists at his side,fighting the urge to punch the satisfied smile off his oponent's face. Such an act would cause him to be permanently disqualified.

He could feel Tala's glare behind him,one that said,_You've really done it this time,Ian._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The hallway was silent,except for the quiet hum of the air-conditioning. Ian gritted his teeth. _I'll get that little chinese bastard,even it means getting disqualified._

A quiet tapping noise echoed in the distance,too quiet to be noticed easily. The city lights of Manhattan drowned out the glow of the stars. The only light left in the sky was the orangish reflection of light from the buildings and a faint sliver of moon.

The tapping noise grew louder,more like footsteps. Ian's fingers curled around his rifle-style launcher. "Who-who's there?"

No one answered. _Maybe it's just Kenny._ The chesnut-haired computer geek might have been far from an ideal boy,but he could easily be bribed with a little money,in exchange for top-secret information about any blader. A vital source for cheating.

He shuddered at the thought of what Boris would do to him if he ever found out. Though Ian wasn't the one to scream in the face of death,Boris's authority still weighed him down.

The tapping noise was clear now,the footsteps were light,the ones of a small child rather than an adult.

"I said who's there?" he yelled. The footsteps came to a halt.

Ian relaxed his fingers. "Did you come back for your money,Kenny?"

The glow of the overhead lamp caught two small,violet ovals,somewhat like cat eyes.

"My name's not Kenny." muttered a voice,like that of a preteen boy.

Ian's fingers returned to the launcher,gripping it tight. "Who are you?"

No response.

"I SAID ANSWER ME,DAMMIT!". His heart thudded in his chest from worry and traces of fear.

A cold snicker followed. "You're not afraid of me,are you?". A figure a bit under five feet tall emerged from the shadows.

Ian pointed the launcher at it. "Kevin." he growled.

"You're not going to shoot me with your fake gun,are you?". Kevin studied the launcher calmly.

"I would,and it's not a fake gun."

"I believe you're missing the blade,otherwise there's not much use to it."

Ian lowered the launcher in defeat. _Goddamn Cat-boy,so smart,so unafraid._

"What do you want?" he growled.

Kevin shrugged. "Oh,nothing,just walking around. What about you?"

"None of your damn buisness." The very sight of Kevin's face brought memories of his defeat. The longing to punch him returned. _Just wait 'till the tournament's over and I catch you in the streets,Kitty,I'll beat the crap out of you and make you scream 'till you beg for mercy._ His stomach suddenly felt strange. Somehow,that didn't sound right.

Kevin took a seat next to him,pretending Ian didn't exist. "Why don't you go gloat somewhere else?" Ian muttered.

Kevin shifted his feet back and forth. "I'm not gloating. I just needed to get out."

Ian found himself thinking about what Boris had told him when his blade shattered. _If you ever do this again,I will not hesitate to punish you._ He knew what that meant,much worse than ripping launchers all day or scrubbing floors.

_Cat-boy's blade is in perfect condition. Hmm...maybe if I snatch it from him and replace Galmon with my own bitbeast..._

"Where's you blade?" he demanded. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't have it with me."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "You're a liar!"

He tackled the other boy to the ground,running his hands over his body. _Damn,no pockets,maybe it's in his shirt,that's where he hid my computer disc last time. _He ripped off the thin shirt that covered Kevin's chest. No blade.

_Fuck,maybe he has back pockets. _Kevin lay in gaping in horror,but still managed to choke out,"W-why the fuck are you molesting me?"

Ian froze. "I-I'm not molesting you."

"So why the hell are you grabbing my ass like that?"

Ian pulled his hands away from him. He felt sick. _Oh,god,what the hell am I doing?_

Kevin held his shirt tightly against his chest,too shocked to put it back on. "You're sick."

Ian rose to defend himself. "I didn't mean to do that,I swear!"._ So Cat-boy wasn't lying._

Kevin couldn't help feeling so dirty and violated. _But that actually felt good,kind of sexy. _He slapped himself in horror at the shock of his own thoughts. _I just got molested,how could I even associate that with pleasure! Something's wrong with me._

"So if you weren't trying to rape me,what were you doing?"

Ian's face burned. "I-I was just checking to see if you were lying.". _But what if I had gone further and decided that it was in his shorts? Oh,god._ He moaned and buried his face in his hands. "I really need help."

"You sure as hell do." Kevin muttered bitterly. "Why did you want my blade,anyway?"

"Let's just say that if I don't get a blade by tomorrow,I'm dead. D-E-A-D."

"What do you mean?"

Ian slapped his hand over his mouth. _Goddamnit,why don't I think before I speak?_

"Forget it."

"Oh,I get it."

Ian's breath caught in his throat.

"You're captain would be pretty upset. Mine would,he treats me like shit all the time and only smiles when we win. Cold bastard. What's your captain like?"

"Not bad,just cold,it's not him that worries me though."

"What are you talking about?"

Ian's body tensed. _Cat-boy has a big mouth. Should I tell him? Maybe he would understand,he's bound to have recieved some corporal punishment at least once._

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Because I seriously will kill you if you do."

"Okay."

"You'd better."

Ian took a deep breath.He slowly pulled up his pale green sleeve,revealing several long thin scars. "This is what my coach does to me every time I lose a match ."

"What! But-but,how can he-"

"It's my punishment. He uses a pocket knife. It's quite simple. He grabs my arm and before I can say a word,there's another bloody cut on my arm." He winced. "Sort of like tally marks,one scar for every loss."

"But that's child abuse!"

Ian gave him a stony look. "Look,maybe things don't work that way in your team,but in mine,there's no excuse for faliure."

Kevin felt cold all of a sudden,thinking about what it must be like to live with a coach who would rather kill you than lose a match. To battle only to keep yourself alive.

"Why doesn't anyone know about this? It's not even legal to punish your team that way,it's-"

Ian cut him off sharply. "If I did tell anyone,he would break every bone in my body. Who can blame him? It would mean nothing if I died,as long as we're a winning team.". To him,the idea of him ever winning at least one match seemed as unlikely as the Biovolt corporation understanding that blading was just a game. He could hardly remember the last time he even came close to defeating his opponent.

Kevin found himself regretting winning the match._ If I knew this was his punishment for losing,I would have just let him win for the sake of his life. Sure,Lee would be pretty upset,but he would never try to phsically hurt me. I'm such a selfish bastard._

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to-"

"It's not your fault. I'm the one needs to pay for my loss. There's no excuse for faliure,especially from a Biovolt student.". A lump formed in his throat. _No excuse at all._

Silence crept back into the hallway. Kevin uncounsiosly scooted closer to Ian.

"You shouldn't live by such an opressive saying. If you keep living by that saying,you'll grow up to be someone just like your coach."

His own words shocked him. _Why is talking to him making me feel this way? It's like...it's like I have feelings for him. But how could I,he was my enemy just a few minutes ago. Lee's going to be pretty pissed off when he hears I actually have feelings for my enemy._

Ian blushed,suddenly realizing Kevin's hand was squeezing his knee.

"Um,are you-"

Kevin yanked his hand away.

"Oh! I didn't realize I was doing that. Sorry."

_What the hell is with me? Why can't I control my own body?_ He bit his lip_. Great,now I know I'm not only gay,I'm in love with my enemy._

Ian began to feel a strange rush of feelings when he looked back at the neko-jin. _He looks so cute sitting there without his shirt on,so pretty,so fragile. _An urge came over him to touch him once more,to feel the softness of his skin. _I never thought that the enemy could be so beuatiful._

"The sky looks so ugly at night." Kevin's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The sick orangish glow. New York would look so much better at night if the just dimmed the lights a little."

"Yeah,I suppose."

"The sky back home was always dotted with stars,sometime more stars than sky."

"Where do you live?"

"Where do I live? Well...uh...". He had almost forgotten his promise that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his village.

"I live in Hong Kong. But sometimes we go to the countryside where there's no streetlights or anything."

"Sounds nice."

"It is. Where do you live?"

"I go to boarding school in Moscow. But me and my parents live in an apartment."

"Oh."

Ian glanced at his watch. Five minutes to twelve.

"My god,it's almost midnight. I guess I'd better leave."

Kevin grabbed the Russian's hand. "Wait,before you leave,". He dug his hand into his pocket,pulling out a crumpled $20 bill. "There's a kid in the bladebreakers named Max. HIs dad own's a hobby shop. Go to him first thing in the morning and buy a new blade."

Ian was stunned,_I stripped him,attemped to steal his blade,accused him of lying and he's giving me MONEY? Why does he even care what happens to me? _

"No really,I can't-"

The neko-jin however,wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I broke your blade,and if your coach is going to beat you up for that loss,paying you back is the least I can do."

"But-"

"Don't worry,and besides,"He leaned a little closer,pressing his lips softly against Ian's cheek,the single touch sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. "You deserve it."

He smiled,his violet eyes alive with warmth.

"Sweet dreams."

Ian was once again left alone in the dim hallway,listening to the sound of Kevin's footsteps fading away in the distance. The hum of the air-conditioner began to die down.

He touched his cheek,wondering if it had all been a dream. He punched himself hard. Pain shot through his arm.

No,strange as it seemed,the whole thing was real. He shoved the bill into his pocket,feeling free,as if a crushing weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

The orangish glow seemed pretty all of a sudden,like a sunrise.

A sunrise. He walked back down the barely-lit hallway,back to his own room,holding his launcher at his side.

The sun would rise soon,bringing another day to the city of New York.

Just like hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My first shonen-ai fic! I'm so pround of myself.

Ian:Thanks for making me a rapist.

Kevin:Yeah,getting molested is fun.

Ian:Nice job.

Kevin:I love being a whore.

SilverSkitty:That does it! Both of back to my anxiety closet.(yes,anxiety closet,crammed with homework,project ideas,and half-eaten brownies.)

Ian:Before we're shoved off to a dark closet that smells of half-eaten food,we have something to say

Kevin:Please review.

Ian:Yes,please-ow! Watch the hair!


End file.
